


Meant To Be

by Ceszpril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Parenthood, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: "Are you really sure he's the one for her?""Of course I am!""Then why didn't you just let it happened back in their Yule Ball?""Well, I was a bit confused, there are two potential wizards at that time!""Really? Who was the other one?""Harry Potter"





	1. Their Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two entities that are beyond Muggles and Magic decided that it's time for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story happens after the Second Wizarding War. Some couples are cannon but most are not

> " _Are you really sure he's the one for her?"_
> 
> _"Of course I am"_
> 
> _"Then why didn't you just let it happened back in their Yule Ball?"_
> 
> _"Well, I was a bit confused, there are two potential wizards at that time!"_
> 
> _"Really? Who was the other one?"_
> 
> _"Like you didn't know! Harry Potter!"_
> 
> _"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Then why didn't you just go with Harry Potter?"_
> 
> _"Well if I let it her happened with Harry Potter, Ginny and Ronald Weasley would die in the Second Wizarding War and their Mother would be depressed and it will weaken her"_
> 
> _"Oh!, so you let Harry Potter end up with Ginny Weasley instead? Do you know how boring they looked?"_
> 
> _"Oh you're just saying that because you've been pinning Hermione and Harry together!"_
> 
> _"Why wouldn't I? They looked perfect for each other!"_
> 
> _"Yeah but isn't a bit cliche? The Hero getting the Heroine?"_
> 
> _"Yeah so you let the Hero get the sister of the sidekick and the sidekick getting the Heroine?"_
> 
> _"Hush! Its not of important, I have everything in place"_
> 
> _"Is that why you let Ronald Weasley cheated on Hermione Granger and getting Lavender Brown knocked up? You know his brothers and his sister didn't like Lavender"_
> 
> _"Ronald Weasley wouldn't end up with Lavender anyway.."_
> 
> _"What? So you just wanted them to have a baby?"_
> 
> _"Well, if there is no baby , Ronald would never admit to Hermione that he cheated on her and they wouldn't call off their relationship"_
> 
> _"But everyone would hate Ronald!"_
> 
> _"They will only hate him for a while but they will forgive him and he would be a great father to his daugther"_
> 
> _"Oh, well if Ronald and Lavender wouldn't end up together who would Ronald Weasley be paired to?_
> 
> _"Luna Lovegood."_
> 
> _"Oh! Well what about Neville then?"_
> 
> _"He will end up with Hannah Abbot"_
> 
> _"But Luna and Neville look cute together, Hannah and Neville didn't even have proper conversation in their years in Hogwarts"_
> 
> _"Well they will have that when Neville starts working as the new Herbology Professor in Hogwarts"_
> 
> _"Oh did you know that Neville had a crush on Hermione way back? That's why he ask her to Yule Ball? Too bad he was too late"_
> 
> _"Yeah, well everyone had a crush on Hermione Granger anyway, they just wouldn't admit it"_
> 
> _"Touche, wait! even that boy?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, even Draco Malfoy, have you seen his face when he saw Hermione at the Yule Ball?"_
> 
> _"Yeah! He was rather speechless back then right? Wait! then why didn't you just let them happen back in their fourth year?"_
> 
> _"If I did that, Draco would be fighting in the Light and he would die at the Second Wizarding War leaving Hermione alone with their baby"_
> 
> _"Oh!"_
> 
> _"And Lucius would die too protecting his grandson, it was honorable really but I don't like it, too many deaths"_
> 
> _"So you only letting Hermione and Draco be together now Voldemort's gone? You know Lucius still prefers a Pureblood daughter in law even if he's a change man and he's already talking to the Greengrass family to ask Astoria for Draco right?"_
> 
> _"I know that!, Astoria is barren anyway"_
> 
> _"What?!"_
> 
> _"Yeah, why do you think I let Theo end up with Daphne? It's to leave Astoria the only option for Draco"_
> 
> _"Oh poor Astoria, what will happened to her after this?"_
> 
> _"She will be happy don't worry, she will end up with Kenshin Fujimoto a halfblood guy from Japan"_
> 
> _"Oh, And what will hapened to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?"_
> 
> _"Duh! They will live happily ever after!"_
> 
> _"Like what happened with Lily Evans and James Potter? You know what happened to their happily ever after!"_
> 
> _"Would you calm down? Its just a figure of speech!_ _Of course they will surely end up together but it will not be a smooth road for them!"_
> 
> _"How many children will they have?"_
> 
> _"Well my first plan is four, a twins, boy and girl and then their second and third child would be a boy"_
> 
> _"Oh that's wonderful! You they say its lucky in the Muggle World!"_
> 
> _"Yeah I heard, sssh! Looked he's entering the hall with Blaise and Theo"_
> 
> _"Wow! He's handsome!"_
> 
> _"I know right! Where's Hermione?"_
> 
> _"She's in the loo with Ginny and Luna, looked there she is, beautiful as ever!"_
> 
> _"Wait I thought she's going to wear that red dress robes?"_
> 
> _"Yeah well didn't you know that Draco's favorite color is green? So I made Crooshanks ruin her red robes at the last minute so Ginny would let her borrow her Slytherin green gown"_
> 
> _"That's brilliant Fate!"_
> 
> _"Please don't call me Fate! That's what most Muggles call me!"_
> 
> _"At least they don't call you cupid"_
> 
> _"Atleast they depict you as this cute little angel with a bow and arrow and not as three old sisters sharing one eye"_
> 
> _"Sssh, look Blaise already noticed Hermione, he's already whispering with Draco"_
> 
> _"Okay I let Ginny go to Harry and Luna to Neville"_
> 
> _"Okay..lets wait for Hermione to be alone"_
> 
> _"Wait Draco is already on its way to Hemione!"_
> 
> _"I can see that!"_
> 
> _"Are you ready with your bow and arrow Cupid?"_
> 
> _"Shut up and stop grinning!, here it goes!"_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _"Well?"_
> 
> _"Well? Well what?"_
> 
> _"It's already hours since you struck them and all they do is talk and dance!"_
> 
> _"Well I certainly wouldn't want them to do it in Hogwarts! Just so you wait, oh look they're already leaving!"_
> 
> _"Where are they going?"_
> 
> _"Hermoine's apartment"_
> 
> _"Ohhh.."_
> 
> _"Let their story begin "_
> 
>  


	2. Mr Hansuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa Malfoy seeks an enlightenment for the future of her family

1 Year earlier

 _"Good Afternoon Mr Hansuke"_ said Adelaide Parkinson as she went inside to the man's tent with the very nervous Narcissa. They went to Japan just to visit this famous seer that everyone said can clearly see the future.

_" Konichiwa"_

_"Can he speak english?"_ Narcissa whispers to Adelaide

 _"Of course I can Narcissa"_ the hooden man answered. His face was half covered by the hood, showing only the half of his face

 _"Oh! Well I'm, Im so.. sorry"_ Narcissa stutters clearly nervous and surprise that the man knew her

 _"No need to just like you family is always been important to me"_ the hooded man reply calmly

_"How did you know?"_

The man just smiles at her beckoning her to sit in front of him and asking Adelaide Parkinson to exit the tent and come after Narcissa.

 _"So…"_ Narcissa starts but before she complete her question the mysterious man beats her to it

_"Don't worry your family will be together again, you just need to keep strong for the both of them"_

Narcissa smiles sincerely at the man even if she was still skeptical about him.

_"Thank You Mr Hansuke"_

_"So tell me Narcissa, what do you really want for me? A reading or a wish?"_

The man was straight to the point and Narcissa was rather impressed. Mr Hansuke was not just a famous seer but some people say that when a Wizard or a Witch told him their earnest wish it will come true.

_"Would I be too greedy if I said both?"_

The man smiles and answered " _No, if your wish is from your heart then its not being too greedy"_

_"To be frank, I don't really know what to wish for"_

_"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and think of on person you love the most"_

Narcissa did just that and the first person that came to her mind was his son, _Draco_

_"Keep your eyes closed and tell me what do you wish for that person"_

_"I want him to be happy and to have a loving family that he deserves. I want him to feel so much love that Lucius and I failed to give him"_ Narcissa eyes was closed but her tears was already slipping through her eyes.

Narcissa didn't see but the man eyes twinkle and smiles at her

_"That's a wonderful wish Narcissa not asking for yourself but for your son"_

_"Is that enough?"_ Narcissa ask as she took a deep breath and open her eyes

 _"Im afraid I am not the one who will determine that_ "

Narcissa nods at the man understandingly as she stands up

 _"I have some advise for you Narcissa"_ the man said before Narcissa went for the exit.

_"A year after this, there will be a ball that Draco will need to attend"_

_"What ball?_ " Narcissa asked as she face the man again

The man only smiles at her _"You will know"_

_"How?"_

_"I think its called a mother's instinct"_

_"But what if I was wrong?"_

The smiles again " _Don't worry just like the last time you protected Harry Potter and lied to Voldemort, you will know.."_

 _"How did you…?"_ Narcissa was surprised at the man's statement. He was talking like he knew her and everything that she ever done to her life

_"Your family's acceptance is your family's key to happiness, just remember that"_


	3. Hogwarts Annual Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay! Okay! I'll go just shut up!" Draco said deciding to take his chance
> 
> Breathe Draco, Breath Draco, Breathe

  _"Is that Hermione Granger?"_ Blaise asked not believing his own eyes.

They just arrived at the Hogwarts Annual Ball a bit late because him and Theo practically had to dragged Draco to attend to this ball but thankfully with the help of the persistent Narcissa they managed to convinced Draco to go outside the Malfoy Manor. Draco recently finished his house arrest yesterday and today he was legally a free wizard so Blaise and Theo decided to make the most of Draco's first day. 

 _"Definitely Granger!"_ Theo confirmed as he looked at the lady wearing a rather Slytherin green gown and was currently talking to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood

 _"How do you know? You can only see her back"_ Draco asked in denial

 _"Oh don't be a daft Draco! Who else from our year that have  bushy brown hair like that?"_ Blaise countered.

 _He has a point_ Draco thought

 _"Not so bushy anymore"_ Theo murmured looking at a rather not so bushy but luscious wavy curls of Hermione 

 _"I know right! and mate look at those curves?"_ Blaise said still looking at Hermione 

 _"I didn't know you two still have a crush on Granger"_ Draco said a little bitterly that Blaise and Theo didn't failed to noticed

 _"Look who's talking?"_ Blaise asked with arched brows

_"Well I already have my Daphne so relax mate!"_

" _Shut up"_ said Draco turning his back from supposed Hermione

_"Turn around mate"_

_"What why?"_

_"Just turn around for Merlin sake!"_

Draco turn towards Hermione's way and then their little argument a while ago was confirmed. The stunning lady who was wearing the emerald green gown with brown wavy hair cascading her back was indeed Hermione Granger and she was a beauty to behold

 _"Merlin.."_ Draco said almost a whisper. He couldn't believe that Hermione could grow even more beautiful in the last two years but apparently she can.

 _"Ha! I told you Mate!"_ Blaise said as he slap Draco's shoulder

Draco gulped and quickly recovered _"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time"_

_"So what are you still doing here mate? Go and ask her to dance!"_

_"and why would I do that? She's dating Weasel!"_

_"Poor Draco! Didn't you know? The Weasel and Granger broke up months ago!"_ Blaise said informing his friend

 _"Why?_ "

This time it was Theo who answered _"Apparently according to Daphne, the Weasel was stupid enough to cheat on Granger with Lavender Brown and get the girl knocked up"_

 _"Weasel cheated on Granger? Who gave him permission?"_ Draco said seething quietely.

 _" I know right, If I were the Weasel I would knocked Granger up and marry her immediately"_ Blaise said still clutching Draco's arm   _"So what are you still doing here mate? Granger's single, you're single, its kismet mate!"_   Blaise laughed at the last part. Draco only glared at Blaise

_"Stop glaring and get your ass down there or do I have to accompany you?"_

_"Yeah mate, Go get her!"_ Theo quiped

 _"Okay! Okay! I'll go just shut up!"_ Draco said deciding to take his chance

_Breathe Draco, Breath Draco, Breathe_

 

* * *

 

_"Stop fidgeting Hermione!, for the fifth time you look stunning!"_

_"But Ginny isn't it a bit revealing?"_ asked Hermione still concious about her gown. The emerald gown was strapless and rather shows an ample amount of her cleavage that Hermione wasn't used to.

_"What are you twelve? Didn't you know the Muggle term If you have it flaunt it! and Mione you certainly have it"_

_"Ginny is right Hermione you do look the most beautiful here"_ Luna said dreamily

_"See? Even Luna agrees with me and its about time you start conversing with other men"_

_"Ginny…"_

_"What?! Its about time you replace my sorry excuse of a brother!"_

Hermione was silent for a moment, she realize that Ginny is right. Its about three months since Ron and her broke up and for those past few months she focus her attention only to her work.

 _"Um, Hermione I don't mean to interrupt you but Draco is heading our direction"_ Luna said coolly

_"What? Why is he going our way?"_

_"Maybe he wanted you to ask for a dance"_ Ginny said looking over to Draco 

 _"Wow! I didn't know he grew up to be this handsome"_ Ginny said still looking over Draco  _"but of course for me my Harry is still the most handsome!"_ Ginny quickly added when both girls look at her

 _"What will I do?"_ Hermione ask partially nervous

_"Just be yourself Hermione" Luna advised as she touched her arms_

_"How do I do that? Where not even friends and he has spent most of his years in Hogwarts tormenting me and calling me Mudblood remember?"_

_"But didn't you noticed that he stopped tormenting you during your fourth or fifth year? you even said that he was civil to you in your last years in Hogwarts_ " Luna suggested

_"Now that you mentioned it Luna, I do remember that he only had altercations with either Harry or my brother"_

Hermione took a moment to remember when was the last time Draco had called her a mudblood and she only remember the time in their third year when he punched him straight in the face. She smiles at the memory

 _"Uh Hermione, I think I have to find Harry, Bye!"_  
Ginny said hurriedly

 _"Come on Luna lets find Neville too!"_ Ginny said as she practically dragged Luna away

 _"What? why all of a sudden?"_ Hermione was confused at why Ginny was acting that way but before she realize the reason a familiar voice had called her

_"Granger!"_


	4. First Obstacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure we can't do anything about it?"
> 
> "No, from this moment, it's Draco and Hermione's choices that will create their new future together"

Draco can't remember how he ended up in Hermione's bedroom nor he didn't care as he looked at the her naked sleeping form barely covered by her blanket. She looked so peaceful with her hair spread around like a wild lion's mane. She's smiling in her sleep and he hopes whatever she's dreaming of that it includes him. He inhales her scent as he bent and kissed her forehead. She stirs for a moment before she opens her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Draco caught his breath for a moment afraid that she will realize that this was all a mistake , that she made a mistake but it was gone as soon as the witch smiles at him.

 _"Good Morning Draco"_ she said as she stretched out and accidentaly hits him in the face _"sorry.."_

He chukles " _its okay, you've done more painful things to me last night"_ he teases.

She blushes at the memory of what they did last night. It was unexpected but she doesn't regret anything. Just like how he ask her last night if she was sure, she was as sure now as she was last night.

Draco finds its cute when she blushes like that and she looks so beautiful especially in the morning even without the make up she was wearing last night. He couldn't help as he draped his both arms around her waist and cuddled her.  
_"Let's go back to sleep_.."

Hermione giggled _"Don't you want breakfast?"_

_"As long as your cooking…"_

* * *

 

 

> " _Aaaah look at them they look so cute together!"_
> 
> _"And here I thought you want Hermione to end up with Harry…"_
> 
> _"Yeah well I guess Draco and Hermione look better together.."_
> 
> _"I told you so and the twin's conception finally begun , were on the right track "_
> 
> _"What are we going to do now?"_
> 
> _"Leave them for now..Let's go to Neville and Hannah…What time will Ron arrive at Hermoine's house?"_
> 
> _"Maybe after four to five hours, if Harry and Ginny Potter or the Auror Department succesfully delayed him "_
> 
> _"Okay come on, from this moment it will be there choices to make"_

* * *

 They had breakfast in bed that morning and right after, they went back to cuddling and other things. Thankfully it was Sunday so Hermione doesn't have to go to the Ministry. They stayed all morning wrapped around each other. Draco couldn't believe that this was happening , _is this what you call heaven?_ he thought because for him this was finally a dream come true.

He didn't dared to hope that he has a chance with Hermione back in Hogwarts. When he realized in their fourth year Yule Ball that he was attracted to her, he was already too late , she was with Victor Krum and in fifth year, she was always with Ron or Harry. He tried to forget about her, saying to himself that it was just some _stupid crush._ He tried dating other girls from Ravenclaw and his own House, and Merlin even in Hufflepuff but everytime he kisses or fucks them, he always sees Hermione and always wish it was her. By the end of his fifth year, he realized that it wasn't just some stupid crush, _he was in love with her._

  
In his sixth year when he recieved his mark, he totally lost any hope. _Why would Hermione Granger , The Brightest Witch of Her Age would even look at his way? the son of a well known Death Eater and now a Death Eater himsel_ f . She was also one of the best friends of Harry Potter, The Chosen One and she will obviously be fighting with the Order. He just wish at that time that he wouldn't be given a mission that involves killing her because he knows surely that he'd rather stab his heart before he even accepts that mission and he almost did just that when the trio was captured and brought back to Malfoy Manor. It was torture seeing Hermione writhing in pain in the hands of his Aunt. _Merlin I'll accept any punishment, Azkaban or even death just let her live_ , he bargain. When the trio escaped, he cried that night not because of the Cruciatus Curse he recieved from Voldemort but of relief, relief in knowing that Hermione is alive. 

When the war ended and he was sentenced to one year in Azkaban and one year house arrest, he accepted it whole heartedly because he knows that Hermione was alive and for him it was enough. When news spread that Hermione and Ron were dating, he felt a jabbed in his stomach, but he knew that anyone is better than him and so he accepted it. It seems like he would never be with Hermione in this lifetime.

Now looking at Hermione laughing at one of his stories, he didn't know who to thank or what to hope for. _How did he ended up spending his whole Sunday morning with the most beautiful witch in the world?._ He would have to thank Blaise and Theo first for bringing him to that ball maybe even Ron, for being idiot enough to let the most amazing witch go.

* * *

 

 

> _"Oh here he goes!"_
> 
> _"Why did Ron have to ruin their moment? Its totally unfair!"_
> 
> _"You know its one of their obstacles that they need to cross!"_
> 
> _"Are you sure we can't do anything about it?"_
> 
> _"No, from this moment, it's Draco and Hermione's choices that will create their new future together"_

* * *

There was a sudden loud banging in her door and then a familiar irritating voice followed

_"Hermione! Hermione! Open the damn door!"_

_Ron Weasle_ y. Merlin he truly hated that git.

 _"Do you want me to take care of him?_ " he offered placing his hand on top of hers

_"No Draco, I'll talk to him, can you wait here inside my room?"_

_"Okay.."_ he smiles reassuringly

* * *

 _"Ron what are you doing here?"_ he heard Hermione as she opens her door then he heard footsteps coming in.

 _"Tell me it isn't true!"_ he heard Weasley. Obviously fuming from the tone of his voice

_"What isn't true?"_

_"Dean told me that you were with that ferret last night at the ball?"_

_"And what is it to you? We've broken up for three months ago!"_ he smirked as he heard Hermione's bossy tone

_"So its true then?! What is this some sort of revenge to me? Like Cormac Mcllagen all over again huh?!"_

Draco frowns in confusion. He knows Hermione didn't date Mcllagen in their Hogwarts days except maybe when he accompanied Hermione in Slughorns party

 _"How dare you! Who do you think you are?"_ he heard Hermione bit back

_"I'm your boyfriend for almost two years!"_

_"Ex-boyfriend"_ he heard Hermione emphasized _"and you don't seem to remember that when you knocked up Lavender!"_

_"I told you it was an accident! I never wanted to knocked her up let alone marry her!"_

_"It's not about knocking up Lavender! Its about breaking my trust Ron! I trusted you! I loved you Ron! and you betrayed me!"_

_"So you'd rather sleep with a Death Eater then huh?"_ Draco suddenly slumped at Hermione's bed at the mentioned of his past.

 _"Have you forgotten all the awful things he did and said to you back in Hogwarts? how he tried to kill Dumbledore or how he stood by watching you while his aunt tortured you mercilessly?"_ he heard Ron shouted

 _"He's changed Ron! He's not the same spoiled Draco Malfoy we knew back in Hogwarts! and he was threatened by Voldemort! using his mother and father against him if he didn't kill Dumbledore!"_ he heard Hermione reasoning out to Ron

He can't believe how kind and forgiving Hermione was. Ron was basically listing all of his awful mistakes in the past and Hermione was still depending him.

_"And what about when he just stood there watching you being tortured by Bellatrix at their own house?"_

He was suddenly brought back to the day of his most painful memory. Seeing Hermione being carved by his own aunt Bellatrix. How she begged her to stop and how she looked at Draco pleadingly. He couldn't do anything as he watched her writhing in pain beneath his crazy aunt.

 _"He was a coward Hermione! He doesn't deserve you!"_ he heard Ron shouted once more and he didn't heard Hermione reply

His heart dropped at the accusation. _No it wasn't an accusation, it was true!_ he thought

 _He didn't deserve her_ . What hurts more is that Hermione didn't have any answer for that.

_Why would he defend me? It was all true! I was a coward back then and up until now! I didn't deserve her! How can I let myself believe that I have a chance?_

He dressed hurriedly as he didn't wait for Hermione's reply. He wanted to go far away from her before this little false hope in his heart grows. He took a one last look at the door where Hermione exited a while ago before apparating back to Malfoy Manor

_"Goodbye Hermione"_

* * *

_"And what about when he just stood there watching you being tortured by Bellatrix at their own house?"_

Hermione felt suddenly sick at Ron's mentioned of that painful memory. He knows that it still haunts her on most nights, _how could he bring that up to her?_

 _"He was a coward Hermione! He doesn't deserve you!"_ Ron shouted back at her. Tears were already gathering in both her eyes and she's trying very hard to keep them at bay. _She couldn't believe him._

 _"He was young Ron! We were all young back then! What can he do? We were surrounded by Death Eaters in that house!"_ she shouted back at Ron with obvious tremble in her voice

_"How can you forgive them so easily Hermione? After all that they have done?!"_

_"They're trying Ron! He's been trying to change! We need to move on from that painful past to move forward!"_

_"Easy for you to say because you didn't lost a brother!"_

_"I didn't lost a brother? I lost both my parents Ron!"_ by now she let her tears fall from her eyes.

Realizing his mistake Ron apolgizes immediately  _"Mione, Im sorry..I didn't mean to.."_ he tried to hugged her but she pushes him away

 _"Don't touch me! Get out Ron! Get out!"_ she shouted at him.

* * *

 

>   _"Well so much for their first obstacle.."_
> 
> _"If only Draco stayed for a while longer…he would have heard her answer.."_
> 
> _"I know…but it was his choice to leave.."_
> 
> _"Are sure we can't do anything?"_
> 
> _"You know the rules Fate…"_
> 
> _"I know, I know!..its just that..its frustrating_.."
> 
> "I know..."
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "At least you will not spend your life asking what if's and if he doesn't want it, you keep it to yourself Hermione!, I will be here for you! Harry and I will be here for you! It will be his lost not yours!"


	5. The Boy who made all the wrong choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least you will not spend your life asking what if's and if he doesn't want it, you keep it to yourself Hermione!, I will be here for you! Harry and I will be here for you! It will be his lost not yours!"

Its been a week since he last seen Draco. He was gone when she went back to her room that day. She tried sending letters to him through her new owl Athena but no reply came back. _Was he hurt by all of Ron's accusations?_ she wonders as she writes her last attempted letter to him.

 _"Here go Athena, to Draco Malfoy"_ she said as she petted her new pet owl _"Can you wait a little while longer?"_ she ask her owl.

Athena came back that night with no reply letter again. She sigh as she petted her owl.

" _I guess it's time to stop now Athena"_ she told more to herself than her owl

* * *

_"Your…your pregnant Hermione?"_ Ginny asked her in disbelief. She was exactly six weeks now, she just discovered three days ago when she went to consult a Muggle doctor.

For the past weeks she have been experiencing frequent headache, cramping and nausea. She also gets tired easily and it worried Harry. He suggested her to go to St Mungos but she politely declined and said she rather go to a Muggle Hospital simply to avoid lurking reporters at St Mungos.

 _"Yes"_ she answered as she sobbed. She decided to tell Ginny the truth because she can't keep it in herself anymore. She doesn't know what to do. She wish her parents were still alive because they will certainly know what to do.

 _"Oh Hermione stop crying…this is good news!"_ Ginny said as she embraced her warmly. She was thankful for Ginny for always being there for her. She was like a sister she always wanted to have.

_"Have you told Draco yet?"_

She frozed at the mention of his name. She had only told Ginny what had happened after Draco and her left the party and the confrontation with Ron the morning after. She was happy for Hermione and was mad at Ron of what he had said to her.

 _"I don't know Ginny.."_ she hesitated 

 _"But he still needs to know Hermione, he will be a father.."_ Ginny insisted

 _"I can't Ginny! I can't tell him!"_ she sobbed harder

_"Why?"_

Instead of answering Hermione handed Ginny the morning issue of the Daily Prophet

_**Wedding of the century: Draco Malfoy to wed Astoria Greengrass** _

_"Oh Merlin.."_ Ginny gasped

 _"I can't Gin!"_ She cried as she clutched a  
the witch's shoulder.

Its takes a moment for Ginny to recover _"Mione I know this might sound crazy to you and you might not do it but you have to tell him! I know, I know he's getting married but that's the point! He's not yet married! Its better to try telling him now before regretting it later!"_

It takes a few tries but Ginny was able to convinced Hermione to tell Draco the truth.

_"How can I possibly meet him? You know he didn't replied in any of my letters and I saw him once in Diagon Alley but he just ignored me"_

_"You can go to Malfoy Inc! I heard from Blaise that he and Draco just started working there"_ Ginny suggested

_"What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he doesn't want anything to do with a halfblood baby?"_

_"At least you will not spend your life asking what if's and if he doesn't want it, you keep it to yourself Hermione!, I will be here for you! Harry and I will be here for you! It will be his lost not yours!" Ginny said with certainty in her voice"_

* * *

_"_ _Ms Melissa Wagner, Mr Draco Malfoy is ready to see you now"_ the middle age witch said as she approached Hermione from the waiting area of the Malfoy Inc.

She decided to used a concealment spell and a fake name to make an appointment to Draco, knowing that if she declared herself as Hermione Granger she wouldn't get a chance in meeting him.

 _"Thank You"_ she said as she passed the sectetary

Draco was so busy in his work that he didn't hear Hermione came through the door. Hermione use this chance to lift the concealment charm and reveal herself.

 _"Ms Wagner I believe we haven't…"_ Draco started but stopped dead as he lifted his head and saw Hermione standing in front of him

 _"Expecting Melissa Wagner?"_ Hermione asked calmly.

_"Hermione…"_

_"You've been busy…"_ she said as she eyed the scattered papers in Draco's desk

Draco recovered quickly with his masked cold hearted facade.

" _How can I help you Granger?"_ he said in his business-like tone

_"So were back on last name basis now?"_

_"How can I help you Granger?"_ Draco repeated his question

 _"Ive been writing to you...have you even recieved them?"_ Hermione asked as she tries to remain calm.

He knows about the letters but he chose not to read any of them. He orders his elf Tipsy to intercept every letters that came from Hermione and throw it away. He decided to removed himself from Hermione and forget about her.

" _Like you said Ive been busy.."_ he said as he lean in his chair

 _"Is it true?"_ She asked

" _What true?"_ He asked with a forced indifference in his voice. _Merlin how he missed her. He wanted to touch her, hug her and kiss her._

" _Is it true? The wedding.."_ Hermione asked again trying to keep her voice from quivering

 _Oh Merlin she knows "Why would it not be true?"_ Draco answered trying to maintained his voice

Hermione felt her heart dropped. _Its true he's marrying Astoria._

 _"Why?"_ she continued

_"What is it to you?"_

Hermione felt ached all over her body _"what about..what about..us?"_ she stuttered

It pained Draco to see the hurt in Hermione's eyes while she asked him that question but it even pained him even more that he can't answer her truthfully and he knows that he is hurting her more than he intended to. _Its better this way_ he said to himself before he said what probably the most hurtful words that Hermione will ever hear in her life.

_"There no us Hermione…it was just a one night stand.."_

Hermione looked away from Draco immediately. Knowing that if she continue to look at his stone cold face, she will loose all her restrains and cry in front of him. She was glad she didn't need to tell him, now she knows how he truly felt. She can't believe that she thought what they shared that night was something special but apparently it was nothing to him.

_it was just a one night stand, it was just a one night stand, it was just a one night stand_

His words echoed inside her mind. She decided she can't take it anymore and she forced herself to smile at him before she falls apart

 

_"Well, atleast its clear to me now..Goodbye Draco.."_

* * *

 

> _"He really is the boy who made all the wrong choices.."_
> 
> _"I know…hey why are you sulking?"_
> 
> _"I feel so sad for the both of them.."_
> 
> _"I know they reminded me of Severus and Lily.."_
> 
> _"Please tell me it wouldn't end that way!"_
> 
> _"No it wouldn't…at least..that's what I know for now.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 : The twins have both curly white blond hair and although both have pale compexion, Andromeda was slightly more tanned than her brother Perseus. Andromeda's face was a little rounder compared to her brother Perseus who inherited his father's pointed features.To their mother's deligt, the twins both inherited her warm chocolate brown eyes.


	6. Returning to Britain Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have both curly white blond hair and although both have pale compexion, Andromeda was slightly more tanned than her brother Perseus. Andromeda's face was a little rounder compared to Perseus who inherited his father's pointed features.To their mother's deligt, the twins both inherited her warm chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione settled at Lourdes France, a small market town near Pyrenees, where Beauxbaton Academy of Magic where located. She moved there before she started showing and accepted Madame Olympe Maxime offer to work as a Transfiguration Professor. The whole faculty of Beauxbaton and its student's welcomed her with their open arms and didn't questioned her regarding her pregnancy nor the father of the twins. They even helped her in keeping the news of her pregnancy away.

Andromeda was born first and was followed ten minutes later by Perseus Granger. They were named after Hermione's favorite Greek hero, Perseus the demigod and his wife Andromeda whom Perseus saved from the wrath of the sea monster sent by Poseidon.

The twins have both curly white blond hair and although both have pale compexion, Andromeda was slightly more tanned than her brother Perseus. Andromeda's face was a little rounder compared to Perseus who inherited his father's pointed features.To their mother's deligt, the twins both inherited her warm chocolate brown eyes.

Perseus almost didn't make in his first week being too weak and sickly but the healers soon discovered for whatever reason being next to Andromeda seems to help him recovered. Being a mother of twins, Molly said it was Andromeda's way of sharing her own life force to her twin brother.

After three years of working in Beauxbaton, she accepted the offered position by the French Ministry in the Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, just like the position she had back at Britain before she moved to France.

Harry and Ginny often visited her and the twins in Lourdes France. Sometimes they were accompanied by Molly, self proclaimed grandmother of the twins. It was Molly who she tells next after Ginny about her pregnancy. Being mother of seven children, Ginny and Hermione believed that it was a wise decision. He told Harry next about the twins and before Hermione knows it, the whole Weasley clan already knows about her pregnancy. Molly forced all her children and their present wives to swear to never tell anyone the true parentage of the twins and they were more than happy to obliged. Hermione had also grown close to Apolline Delacour, Fleur's mother and she served as the second favorite grandmother of the twins. The twins and her occasionally comes back to Britain with either going only to the Burrow and Grimmauld Place.

Before the twins turned five, Hermione was yet again offerred the position as the Head of Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures , this time by the British Ministry. Harry Potter and her friends took this opportunity to convinced Hermione to come back to Britain.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass were wed six months after the announcement of their engagement. Astoria moved in the Malfoy Manor after the wedding as the next Lady Malfoy in training. Draco and Astoria both have a cordial relationship. They have tried very hard to concieved but to their dismay they were unsuccessful. Before the end of their five year marriage, they had both decided, with both blessings of their families to divorce. Astoria had grown depressed because of her failure to concieved and decided to travel the world. Draco on the other hand kept himself busy with working in Malfoy Inc.

One fateful day, Blaise Zabini had asked Draco Malfoy to go to Diagon Alley for lunch and went to stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour right after. Both friends remenisce about the good old days when they were both interrupted by a high pitched voice of a child.

 _"Oncle George, Can I have two? Pleeeeeeaaaaassseee!"_ the little girl begged as they approached the counter

 _"Chocolat et vanille_ " the little girl mumbled excitedly as she looked at the rows of flavors displayed _"et fraise"_

 _"Wow George, I didn't know you have a beautiful niece"_ said Blaise as he observed the child.

Blaise had grown acquainted with George because of their sons. Being a regular customer of Weasley' Wizard Wheezes, Blaise's son Alexander were always on the establishment and had grown rather close to Fred Weasley, George and Angelina's son.

 _"Thanks Blaise, she's actually a close friend's daughter"_ said George before noticing Draco standing beside Blaise. _"Malfoy"_ he nodded

 _"She must be a really beautiful close friend then, are you sure, she's just a close friend?"_ Blaise teases as he look at the child once again.

" _Ha! If your wife is Angelina Johnson you wouldn't dare to even think of that idea!"_

Draco raise his eyebrows at Blaise. He didn't know that Blaise and George were close.  
As he look at the child , Draco thought she was indeed beautiful with curly blond hair the was kept in a pony tail. The child had a rather pale complexion just like his but her beautiful rosy cheeks make up for her paleness

 _"Uncle George! I want vanilla and chocolate ice cream!" s_ aid the girl interrupting them

_"Andi you know your mother said to only have one!"_

_"I won't tell mummy! Promise!"_ the girl pleaded with her two big doe eyes and pouty lips

 _"Ha! I know that look! my Alexander always gives me that when he wants something!"_ Blaise said as he laughed at the girl's puppy dog eyes look

_"And if your mother ask how many did you have hm? You know lying is bad Andi"_

The child seems to have no answer for that _"Well….well…ummm…"_ the child said as she think of any reason to have two ice cream instead of one.

 _"Look at her trying to Slytherin her way out!"_ Draco said as he chuckles at the child's furrowed brows " _Aren't you cheeky young lady?"_

 _"I know right? I bet you and my Alexander will get along well!" s_ aid Blaise as he lightly pinched the girls cheeks

 _"how about this, Blaise and your Uncle George here will buy you ice cream and so when your mum ask how many ice cream did your Uncle bought for you, you will only say one!"_ Draco offered to the little girl.

 _"Hey don't teach her your sneaky ways!"_ said George but laughed at Draco's suggestion

 _"Didn't you know which house we were sorted mate?!"_ said Blaise as the three of them laughed together

At the end of the day the child charmed her way to three ice cream each coming from Draco, Blaise and her uncle George.

 _"quel est votre nom? "_ Draco ask growing rather fond of the little girl

 _"je m'appelle Andi"_ said the child who was busy eating her third serving of chocolate ice cream

 _"Woah Malfoy! since when did you know how to speak french?"_  asked George who was shocked to hear Malfoy speaking in fluent French

Draco smirked at him _"since I was seven.."_

 _"Oh that's handy..what are you two talking about? you two are not planning in world domination aren't you?"_  asked George jokingly but were both curious and nervous at the same time

_"Relax...I was just asking her  name.."_

_"Oh..you should have ask me, Andi was just her nickname..her name is Andromeda"_

_"C'est un joli nom, Andromeda"_ Draco said as he smiles genuinely  at the child

The girl looks up to Draco and gives him one of the sweetest smile Draco have ever recieved " _Merci!"_

For whatever reason Draco felt a pang in his heart when the girl smiled at him but he push it aside in his mind.

After Draco and Blaise left, George has finally release his breath that he didn't know he was holding the entire time.

 _Thank Merlin..._ he thought

* * *

_"Hey have you two heard the news?"_ Theo asked his two friends

Its was friday night and Theo, Blaise and Draco had decided to meet up at Leaky Cauldron afterwork.

 _"No, don't care.."_ said Blaise as he drank his butterbear clearly uninterested

It was probably some some mindless gossip thought Blaise. For whatever reason Theo was like the male version of Pansy Parkinson.

 _"Even if it's about Granger?"_ Theo asked smirking knowing full well that it will attract the attention of his two friends.

Draco perk up at the mentioned of her name but didn't let it show, Blaise on the other hand wasn't that subtle. He knows what happened between Draco and Hermione years ago. That day he saw Hermione walked out of Draco's office looking distressed and was about to cry, he went to Draco's office and learned the whole story.He look at Draco before looking back at Theo.

 _"What about Granger?"_ Blaise asked knowing that Draco wouldn't dare to ask

 _"She's back!"_ Theo announced

_"What do you mean she's back?"_

Theo scoffed _"Literally, I saw her at Gringotts this afternoon and mate…she has a son!"_

Both Blaise and Draco was shocked at the news and sat straighter to listen.

 _"What do you mean she has a son? Is she married?"_ Blaise asked curious

_"I don't know…but I heard the boy call her mummy…"_

That night Draco went to sleep with a lot of thoughts running inside his mind. _Hermione is back and she has a son_ was his last thought before he fell asleep

* * *

 The second time Draco saw Andromeda was when he was with his mother. Her mother had asked him to accompany her to Madam Malkin's and when they arrived at the shop, he saw Andromeda sitting at one of the sofa reading. He smile and immediately went to sit beside her.

 _"Bonjour Andromeda!"_ Draco said

The child snapped her attention from the book she's reading to Draco. She look at him with furrowed brows as if trying to remember him.

" _Monsieur!" (Mister!)_ said the child excitedly as she recognized him _"creme glacee!"_ (Ice cream!) she added grinning at him

Draco chuckles _"yes ice cream, you remember me then?"_ the little girl nodded happily " _Just call me Draco.."_

_"Drayco?..comme le dragon? (Like the dragon?)"_

_"Yes, like the dragon.."_

_"J'adore les dragons!..(I love dragons!)"_

_"I love dragons too.."_ Draco said as he smiles at the adorable little girl. 

 _"And who is this little girl Draco?"_ said his mother whom he totally forgot about 

 _"Im sorry mother, this is Andromeda....Andromeda voici mamere, Narcissa.."_ said Draco as he introduced his mother to the little girl

Narcissa raised her eyebrows slightly at the little girl examining her _what a pretty child and she looks smart too_ she mused

 _"Bonjour, je m'appelle Andromeda" (Hello, my name is Andromeda)_ said the girl as she stands up and formally greeted Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at the little girl clearly impressed.

 _"Le nom de ma sœur est Andromeda" (My sister's name is Andromeda)_ said Narcissa as she sit beside the girl too

 _"Really?"_ said the girl clearly amused at the fact

Narcissa chuckles slightly as she patted the little girl's head _"oui" (yes)_

 _"Andi!"_ they heard another voice shriek calling for the girl. They turned to see another child who look exactly like the girl and was about the same age as her running towards them.

 _Twins?_ both Draco and Narcissa thought

 _"Persy!"_ the girl called back

 _"Mummy said don't talk to strangers!"_ the little boy reminded as he approached the girl before looking at Draco and Narcissa.

Draco only looked at the boy with one eye brow raised

 _"Ce sont pas des étrangers Persy!" (They are not strangers Persy)_ the girl assured him

_"Really?"_

_"Ahuh! This is Drayco and his mummy…Mister Drayco this is my brother..Persy"_ the little girl said

_"Nice to meet you Persy..I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy"_

_"Drayco? Like the dragon?"_

_"Yes like the dragon.."_  Draco said as he chuckles at the fact that the siblings seems to be fond of his name. " _let me guess you love dragons too..?"_

Narcissa was silent while watching their conversation, in fact he was silent since the boy appeared. It disturbed her how the boy look exactly how Draco look when he was a child. If it weren't for the child's curly hair and his eyes, anyone would mistake him as Draco's son. Then sudden a silly idea came to her mind.

  
_That can't be…it's just coincidence.._

She thought as she tried to dismissed the idea but as she observed the girl and the boy interact with Draco, she can't help herself to feel a certain feeling of uneasiness

 _what if?_ she asked herself . Their resemblance to Draco is uncanny.. _I must know who their parents were_

 _"Narcissa? Narcissa Malfloy?"_ something called her attention. When she look around to see who it was, she saw an old friend

 _"Apolline?"_ she said as she looked at the older but beautiful witch. The witch walk over to her hurriedly for an embrace.

_"How long has it been?"_

_"Ça fait des années Narcissa.." (its been years Narcissa)_

_"You should have told me you were visiting Britain, You could have stayed at the Manor"_

_"That's alright I was just visiting  my favorite twins.."_ Appoline said as she looked at the twins adoringly

Narcissa look at Apoline and then at the kids

" _There your grandchildren?"_ she asked disbelievingly. She knew those of veela blood only produce daughters.

Apolline laughed at Narcissa's facial expression.

_"Not by blood of course as you well know Fleur and Gabrielle can't have anything but daughters..._ _I knew their mother when they were living in France"_

_"Oh you knew their mother?"_ Narcissa asked suddenly interested

_"Yes, she teach at Beauxbaton before the twins were born and she was friends with Fleur and Bill.."_

_"What about there father?"_ Narcissa asked again by now their conversation had caught Draco's interest. _He too was curious._

 _"Their bastard of a father left their mother before they were even born!"_ Apolline said with clear disgust in her voice

Narcissa felt disappointed at the fact that her idea was suddenly crushed and felt sorry for the twins. _Whoever their father was must be cold hearted and stupid enough to left these two beautiful children._

 _"But thankfully their mother didn't really need an irresponsible man to raise these two lovely children.."_ Appoline said as she looked back the twins

_"Really? she must be an icredible witch to do so.."_

_"She is indeed..one of the smartest witch I've ever known.."_ Appoline said proudly as if talking about one of her daughters

_"Did I know this witch?"_

Before Appoline could answer her question they were interrupted by her daughter Fleur.

 _"Maman..on doit y aller.."_   _(we have to go)_ Fleur said hurriedly as she picked up the twins

 _" que s'est-il passé ?" (What happened)_  Apolline asked worriedly

_"George's patronus came to me and said Victoire fell off the broomstick.."_

The two left hurriedly with the twins in tow leaving Narcissa and Draco behind

* * *

 

> _"That was close...why did you made me do it?"_
> 
> _"It's not the right time yet..."_
> 
> _"The right time for the truth? Its exatcly the right time a while ago!"_
> 
> _"If I let Draco and Narcissa know  they were Malfoys, Hermione will take the twins and go to hiding again andPerseus might die.."_
> 
> _"What are you talking about?"_
> 
> _"the Malfoy curse..."_
> 
> _"I thought it was already over when the twins were born...It only affects new born heirs doesn't it?"_
> 
> _"Andromeda only delayed  Perseus' curse but it will manifest sooner..and if they were not here in Britain,  Hermione wouldn't know how to cure it and Perseus will die.."_
> 
> _"Then when are you planning to let them know?"_
> 
> _"We need another Hogwarts ball..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: I just needed one grandchildren, just one? Merlin! Am I that awful that you wouldn't give me just one grandchildren? Lucius Malfoy questioned himself


	7. Returning to Britain Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed one grandchildren, just one? Merlin! Am I that awful that you wouldn't give me just one grandchildren? Lucius Malfoy questioned himself

To say that Lucius was irritated was an understatement. He was furius with Blaxton Parkinson.

 _How dare him assumed that Draco was infertile didn't he know that it takes two to concieved a child?_   he thought angrily _and_ _how dare he show off his plain looking granddaughter to me!_

 _"I swear to my grave no Malfoys will mingle with any Parkinsons "_ he murmured angrily to himself as he walked near the Black Lake

He shouldn't have agreed with his wife to go to this Annual Hogwarts Ball. He thought it was stupid and it was rather pointless but his wife insisted and he rather not upset his wife especially when she was standing in front of him with both her hands on her waist and was looking exactly like her sister Bellatrix when she's mad or infuriated.

One of the reasons that Lucius wouldn't admit to anyone why he didn't want to go is that he would see these little children running around with their parents and grandparents while he would look at his family having none of them.

 _I just needed one grandchildren, just one? Merlin! Am I that awful that you wouldn't give me just one grandchildren?_  

He was hoping that he would soon see the next Malfoy Heir when Draco and Astoria married six years ago. He expected Astoria to be pregnant in the first year of her marriage to Draco but their first year anniversary came and no heir followed. He told himself to be patient, actually Narcissa told him _to be patient!_. He is aware of the problem the pureblood couples have been having these past years and besides the Parkinsons nor the Notts haven't had any heirs too.

Three years after Draco and Astoria's marriage  and he still not seeing any signs that he will meet his grandchild soon. In their fourth year Lucius was already praying for a miracle and the year, after his hopes for an heir was crushed when Draco and Astoria decided to divorce.

By this moment he didn't care anymore about preserving the Malfoy Pureblood family line, _he just wanted to preserve the Malfoy line period!._ Yes he didn't care anymore if Draco decided to fathered halfblood babies, _he was desperate, desperate for an heir_ , to continue the Malfoy blood. How can he face his father, Abraxas in the after life and say _sorry father but the Malfoy will end with Draco._

He was walking back inside the Hogwarts Hall deep in thought when a child bumps into him

 _"Watch where you were going child! Didn't your mother teach you its rude running around like you own the place!"_ he snapped back rather more angrily than he intended to.

He heard a sobbed and look down at the child who were rather fallen into a sitting position when she bumped into him. The child looked at him with two terrified teary eyes and mutter an apology

 _"So..so..sorry mister"_ the child was able to say

Lucius snorted. Even though the child was beautiful with her maroon dress robes and beautiful blonde hair that was kept in two pigtails, he hated crying children.

He continued to look at her sternly and was going to lecture the child about how a lady, four years old or grown up how to conduct themselves when he was halted by another voice of child

_"Andi!"_

Lucius looked at the source of the voice and was stunned to see a miniture copy of his son running towards them.

 _"Are you okay Andi?"_ the child crouched beside the now crying little girl

 _"He…he…he's mean Pers.."_ the little girl accused as she cried

The little boy glared at him and for a moment Lucius didn't know if he would took the boy seriously or laugh at him.  _Bold little child_

 _"Mister did you make my sister cry?_ " the boy asked angrily as he face Lucius with two hands on his hips

Lucius lips twitched at the child. Just this morning it was his wife that was standing in front of him demanding him to go to this ball and now this child was standing in front of him asking if he made his little sister cry. _He could give Narcissa a run for her money_

 _"And why would I make your sister cry?"_ He asked the boy _"its her fault she's crying.."_

 _"No she didn't!"_ the boy answered back _"You should apologize to my sister Mister!"_ the boy demanded to him

 _"Malfoys don't apologize! Especially to some scrawny little kids!"_ Lucius spit back _"Your sister is the one who bumps into me..so she should apologize!"_

The little boy didn't answer back but instead continue to glared at him, he glared back in return.

By this time their little commotion had caught the attention of the few witches and wizards nearby

 _Great just bloddy great!_ Lucius thought

 _"What's going on here?"_ he heard the familiar voice of Harry Potter

 _"Uncle Harry!"_ the little girl called and run towards Harry Potter. He picked her up and walked closer to Lucius. The little girl wraps her arms around Harry's neck and Lucius can see that the girl seems to be murmuring something to him.

 _"Its alright..sssh"_ he heard as Harry Potter comforts the little girl

 _"Lu? What's happening here?"_ he heard his wife coming behind him.

He turned to see his wife as she wraps her arms around his like she always does in a comforting way. He felt his anger subsided.

 _"Nothing Cissa..just a misunderstanding.."_ he assured his wife

 _"Then why is Mr Potter…...Andromeda?"_ Narcissa started but soon stopped as she saw the familiar little girl in Harry's arms and the her twin brother standing right in front of his husband _"Persy?.."_

" _You know them?"_ he asked his wife incredously

His wife nodded before his son and Blaise Zabini appeared on his side

 _"Father…what's going on here?"_ his son asked before he spotted the twins _"why is Andi crying..?_

 _"You knew her?"_ Both Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy asked Draco at the exact same time

 _"Harry, have you seen Andi and Persy?…what's going on?_ They heard Hermione Granger called 

Lucius saw his son tightened at the sight of Hermione Granger but didn't comment on it.

 _"Mummy!"_ the little girl cried and immediately wraps her arms in Hermione's neck as Harry moved her to her mother.

 _"He's mean mummy!"_ the little girl cried as she sobbed to her mother 

 _"Who is darling?"_ Hermione asked as she patted the girl's back

The girl turned around and pointed at Lucius. Everyone turned to look at Lucius and he felt himself shrunk at the girl's accusation and everyone's gaze. 

 _Great Lucius you just made Hermione Granger's children upset what are you planning to do to evade this?_ He told himself

 _"Ms Granger, Mr Potter I can assure you this is  completely a misunderstanding.."_ Lucius said as he raise both his hands in surrender

Hermione looked like she was about to say something but decided against it instead she decided to walk away.

 _"Just.....stay out of our way Mr Malfoy.."_ Hermione said to him before looking at his son Draco. She guided her children away from them  _"Come on Persey let's go see grandma Molly"_

" _Persy?"_ Hermione turned to look at her son and found him still silently glaring at Lucius. She immediately went over to her son _"Persy?"_

She never seen him this mad before. She moved Andromeda back to Harry's arms to take her son's in hers. She tried to moved Persy to look at her but her son was glued on his spot and wouldn't take his eyes off of Lucius.

She tried to embrace him for reassurance but he felt hot to her and her mother's instinct kicked in as she immediately puts her hand in Persy's forehead. 

 _"Harry! He's burning up!"_ Hermione alerted Harry _"Darling are you okay? Mummy's here"_ she called to his son

Suddenly the lights  near them exploded and the champane glasses in the near table followed right after. 

Knowing it was her son's manifesting his magical abilities, she desperately called for his son

 _"Persy?..Persy! Please look at Mummy!"_ she pleaded as she hugged him tightly not caring how hot he felt against her skin 

It seems to call his son's attention as the  boy looked at her _"Mummy?"_

_Thank Merlin! "Are you okay love?"_

_"I don't feel good mummmy!"_ her son wined before he fell forward in her arms loosing consiousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: His friend's arguments was ignored in Draco's own little world as he was still stuck at the moment of seeing Hermione for the first time since she came back. His heart started beating slowly at first and then it started growing louder and louder that he couldn't hear what Blaise and Theo was talking about.


End file.
